


One More Hug

by EvanHarr98



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Euthanasia, Grief, Love, M/M, True Love, Undying Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Grian had never given much thought to his death, that was until he had no choice in the matter.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Iskall85/StressMonster101, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 59
Kudos: 134





	One More Hug

_Tumour_

_Inoperable_

_We're so sorry_

_Plans_

_Future_

* * *

Grian had never given much thought to how he would die. He had never imagined it would be so soon. He had turned twenty-six not too long ago, Mumbo had been there with him, they'd drank and celebrated. That was when he had first noticed what was happening, it had elapsed over months, but until his birthday, he had written off each incident as an accident. If Mumbo had been there... _Mumbo._

Grian glanced across to his husband, the man whom he'd loved for so long in secret. They hadn't long expressed how they'd felt, they'd only been in a relationship for two years now, they'd been married for one year, but had been friends for over ten years. How could that be? He'd been in love with Mumbo for nine years eleven months and twenty-nine days, from their chats, it would appear that Mumbo had felt the same. How could they have been such idiots and not spoken to one another, instead of tiptoeing around the eggshells, hoping the other would make the first move. Was it all for nothing? Grian clenched his jaw and shook his head minutely. He couldn't think like that.

"How long?" Grian's mouth had released the words before his mind could catch up to it, he berated himself silently. The doctor had been in the middle of a longwinded sentence, explaining the situation. Grian could hardly pay any attention to the words, how could he? He didn't want this, couldn't abide by it. Mumbo, however, had been hanging off the edge of his seat. His brows were pinched together and his lips pursed in thought as he listened intently. 

The doctor's forehead creased with concern, the peaks and valleys above his brow seemed so comical. Grian could barely tear his eyes away to listen to the man. "A month." Was the simple reply. Grian had thought as much. He hadn't been listening, but had tuned out after the first few sentences, but he knew. He wasn't a medical professional by any standard, but he could understand body language. And what he read from the doctor was a large dose of 'Not good.'

Grian sighed and pushed himself from his chair, he forced a strained smile to his lips and nodded his head at the doctor in farewell. "Thank you, doctor." He muttered and glanced to Mumbo, his husband's eyes were wide with concern as he watched Grian, it was almost as if he was expecting Grian to collapse then and there. How silly. 

"Come on Mumbo, we have to go home." And with that, Grian had slipped from the room. 

"I'm so sorry, Mumbo." The doctor huffed out, his brows creased with concern, Mumbo had known this man for a long time, they'd been friends once, but as time had elapsed, they'd grown further and further apart. "We can do everything we can for him, make him comfortable?" 

Mumbo smirked at that. He knew Grian, probably better than he knew himself. He shrugged to the man and shook his head in response. "Grian has never liked hospitals, the one place he'll be happy is home." Mumbo sighed. 

"Very well, if you need anything, you know where we are." The doctor muttered as he stood, reaching out a hand to the moustached man. Mumbo smiled appreciatively and shook the extended appendage before turning on his heel and following his husband from the room.

* * *

The two were riding in their car, it was a classic old model. Grian would never be able to recite the make and model, it was just old and charming. Mumbo loved it, Grian thought absentmindedly. He loved Mumbo, so he loved the car too. His husband was driving, the hospital slowly fading out of view behind them as they began their journey back home. Grian was staring from his window on the passenger side. 

Mumbo's green eyes slid across to watch the blond, he had been silent since they'd left the hospital. Mumbo's body was vibrating with the need to talk to the man, he needed to discuss what they'd been told. His eyes slid back to the road, as he drove and he saw people. They were all walking along the pathways or driving their own cars, the world kept turning and Mumbo felt as though he'd fallen off it. 

"Grian. We need to chat." He permeable silence between the two.

"I'm not in the mood for one." Grian responded shortly. Mumbo heaved a sigh, having predicted this reaction. He glared at the road and his knuckles turned white where they gripped the steering wheel. 

"We have to talk about how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Grian snorted at that, a derisive noise.

"I don't want to talk to you about how I'm _feeling_." He spat out the word as if it was a foul taste in his mouth. Mumbo's brow furrowed at that, but he tried again.

"Fine, not your feelings, how are you doing physically?" Mumbo asked.

Grian turned to the man then, his eyes were red from barely held back tears and his lip was trembling. "I highly doubt that matters now, Mumbo. Seeing as I only have a month left to live." He snapped.

"You can't talk like that!" Mumbo shouted, his voice filled with the hurt he'd been carrying from the hospital. His eyes pricked with tears and he struggled against the need to clench them shut, he had to focus on driving. Grian's mouth slammed closed at the sound of Mumbo's voice, he watched the man, a guilty expression creased his face. He wanted to apologise, but he hadn't the energy to mutter the words.

"You can't punish me for this. I'm trying to look after you. You know that, right? I'll always look after you." Silence spanned through the car and Mumbo thought that Grian was mad with him for shouting, that was until he felt the warmth of the man's hand on his knee.

"I know Mumbo." He replied softly.

* * *

"What's going to happen to me?" Grian asked, his head was resting on Mumbo's bare chest. Night had fallen and they were hidden away under the safety of their covers. Nothing could get them here, no brain tumour, no illness, nothing. They were safe here. Grian was safe here. 

They hadn't talked much when they'd arrived home. Mumbo had parked the car and the two had walked into their house. Their cats all but sprinted towards them, Grian had cuddled with Maui and Benji for the longest time, staring at the wall in silence as Mumbo prepared their dinner. They ate it and proceeded to watch the television until Mumbo had carted them both to the bedroom. 

The moustached man shifted below Grian as he glanced down at the man. "What do you mean?" He asked and Grian could hear the confused frown in the man's voice.

"Today, with the doctor, I wasn't listening." Grian clarified. Silence fell over them, it was a pungent cloud. The two had never felt the weight of the empty quiet quite as much as they had today. It was almost as if, each moment that wasn't filled with words was pregnant with the unspoken ones.

Mumbo sighed, cuddling Grian close like a comfort blanket as he parroted the words that had fallen from the Doctor's mouth only hours prior. The words tore open his sore wounds, Mumbo begged himself to remain detached, as he spoke, prayed that he could stay strong for his husband. _Let it float away like a balloon, but tie it to yourself so you can come back to it. Don't let him see, this is about Grian, you need to remain strong for Grian._ "Your headaches will get worse and you'd start losing your sense of balance. Vertigo and nausea will begin settling in and you'll slowly lose your ability to speak. You then won't be able to comprehend words or the world around you until finally your bodily functions, such as your sight, will begin shutting down. Your body won't be able to cope and eventually, you'll pass out." Mumbo's voice was a croaking mess, it was as if it was held together with string and duct tape. He tried to keep it together, but Grian could see through his thin facade. It wasn't hard. But the blond appreciated the effort all the same.

"You know as well as I do that the headaches and balance issues have already started." He muttered, he felt rather than saw Mumbo's nodding head. Grian let his eyes slip closed as a tear fell down his face. "I don't want to go through that. I can't." He whimpered. Mumbo's heart shattered and he held Grian tighter to himself, he pressed his lips against the blond curly head and kissed him, wishing he could take the tumour out, give it to himself, spare his mischievous little gremlin. 

"I can't watch you go through that." Mumbo replied, he knew exactly what Grian was hinting at and in some sick way, he was relieved. "I'll take care of you." He muttered.

"I know that, Mumbo. I want the day before to be with the people I love, our friends. But they can't know, or at least, I don't want them to acknowledge it, if they do know." Grian spoke softly, "Then, I want that last day to be alone."

At Grian's words, Mumbo's heart clenched, he felt his temperature rise and his chest constrict. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to give Grian what he wanted, but... "When I say alone, Mumbo, I mean with you. I hope you don't mind that." Grian clarified quickly, realising how he sounded. Mumbo sighed in relief, of course, he was okay with that, how could he not be? His best friend, his husband wants to spend his last day on earth with him. He nodded his head wordlessly.

"Yeah, of course, I don't mind." Mumbo muttered and searched the bed with his hand, when it found Grian's he twined their fingers together and squeezed. Grian squeezed back.

* * *

Mumbo braced himself trying to calm his frantically beating heart as he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against Iskall's green door. There was no answer at first and when he reached to knock again, Stress answered it, her smile was soft and sweet. He tried to return it, but guiltily he knew it was more of a grimace than a smile.

"Is Iskall there."

"Yeah, come on in." Stress replied cheerfully, although a hint of concern marred her voice. Mumbo stepped into the small house and followed Stress to the kitchen, where he sat at the dining table. The brunette woman placed a steaming mug of coffee before him and he smiled gratefully.

"How can I help?" Iskall's Swedish lilt chimed through the kitchen as he slapped a hand on Mumbo's shoulder. He reached across the pressed a peck to Stress' cheek before he took a seat adjacent to the moustached man. Mumbo sighed, he pulled his nerves together and tried to keep eye contact with the other man. But years of friendship got the better of him and he felt his resolve begin to dissolve. He trained his eyes back to the tabletop.

"One of the cows has gotten sick," Mumbo muttered, his voice soft and quiet. "Grian doesn't want me to just kill it, he wants it to be put down painlessly. I was wondering if you had any of those pills you put in their food. The ones you got so you didn't upset Stress?" Iskall watched his friend as he spoke. He knew instantly that Mumbo wasn't talking about a cow. 

"I..." He had no idea what to say, how could he deny Mumbo? The man seemed so broken, Iskall was sure than anything could topple him, just the slightest misstep could shatter his friend. "Yeah, I could get some for you, when do you need them?" 

"As soon as possible." Mumbo nodded. 

Iskall continued to watch Mumbo, his brows drawn together in confusion and concern. "Mumbo. Look at me." He asked firmly. When Mumbo complied, he continued. "I'll get you the pills, but you have to tell me what they're really for."

Mumbo couldn't lie to Iskall. Apart from Grian himself, Iskall was his closed friend, they'd known each other for years, had worked together and lived as neighbours for the longest time. "It's Grian." He whimpered. "He's gone and got himself a brain tumour." Something snapped in the taller man and Mumbo could do nothing as the wave of sobs came tumbling from him.

* * *

"They're just so pretty." The blond muttered as they walked through the park, near their home. Mumbo grinned at his words, their hands were clasped together as Grian tweeted at the birds. He could be an adorable child, at times. It was moments like these that the weight of the situation that hung over them seemed so much lighter. Mumbo could remain like this, distantly aware of what was happening to his husband, but also blissfully ignorant as he let himself bathe in his lover's eccentricities. 

That was until Grian fell. Mumbo barely had time to catch the man, but he did, just as Grian's face was an inch from the ground. Mumbo pulled his husband over to the park bench and the two slumped down panting. Mumbo's eyes were wide as he watched Grian, that stumble had come out of the blue, he hadn't been prepared for it. One moment all was fine, and the next, it wasn't.

Mumbo slowly caught his breath, his hand pressed to his own chest. It was then that he realised that Grian's breathing was more like panicked wheezes. He leant forward and touched Grian's knee, the man flinched away with a whimper. "Grian, what's wrong?" Mumbo asked quietly.

"I... I can't see out of my left eye." Grian gasped. Mumbo's brows pinched together with concern.

"We should go home." He muttered and moved to stand, before he could, Grian reached out and tugged on his suit jacket. 

"Please don't, I want to stay for a few minutes longer." Grian begged. Mumbo watched the blond, everything in him told him to take Grian home and tuck him away, in bed, but the pleading in Grian's voice halted that thought. He nodded and reached for Grian's hand. They both relaxed as much as they could and Grian squeezed his lover's hand.

* * *

The next few days, Grian's state had been steadily worsening. Mumbo had almost carried him up the stairs when they arrived home from one of their outings. The blond had barely been able to leave the bed the other day, his headache was so bad, he couldn't stand any source of light. 

But that morning, Grian seemed to be slightly better, he was drinking his tea quietly and stroking Benji's soft fur. "I think we should do it." Grian's words shot through the silence and punctured Mumbo's lung. The man almost choked on his coffee, but he caught himself and watched the blond. He seemed better, he seemed okay, he couldn't be serious. 

"Tonight?" Mumbo asked, voice cracking.

"What day is it?" 

"Tuesday." Mumbo replied. Grian nodded at that and scratched behind Benji's ear. 

"We'll do it on Friday then." He told Mumbo.

Mumbo nodded at that and mentally began to prepare what he needed to begin their plan. Two days notice was what they had agreed on. Two days and then the one day with their friends and the final day... Mumbo could barely begin to acknowledge it. He'd deal with it when it came, he told himself.

He pulled out his phone and shot off several texts to the friends that Grian would want by his side. He explained the situation and Grian's wishes, with as little detail as possible. He prayed it would happen as Grian wanted it to.

* * *

Thursday came all too quickly. Grian had been silent for most of the day and while Mumbo was certain Grian was in agony, he still forced himself to sit in the sitting room with all the curtains open, his legs crossed and wearing his signature oversized jumper and jeans. Mumbo hadn't the heart to tell him to wear something more comfortable, he merely pulled out pain killers and a glass of water, for his husband, who took them with a soft pained smile and a small thank you.

Their first visitors were Stress and Iskall. They knocked quietly on the door, which was the first thing that set Mumbo on edge, their dear friends had never knocked, they'd always let themselves in. Mumbo supposed it was how they were trying to pay respects to Grian's privacy. He worried his lower lip as he invited them in with a forced smile. 

Iskall stood as tall as he could, his feigned confidence rubbed off on Mumbo, it gave him a strange sense of courage and he walked them into the living room, where Grian was waiting for them. At the sight of the blond, Iskall's facade faltered for a moment, his eyebrows twitched and he closed his eyes before forcing the same smile that Mumbo had greeted them with. He took a seat opposite Grian. Stress was not as good at acting as her Swedish boyfriend. Her eyes were watery and her chin was dimpled with the tears she was holding back. "Hey, Gri," Iskall muttered. "How're you?" He asked.

"I'm okay thanks, what about you two?" Grian replied with a soft appreciative smile.

"We're okay." Iskall nodded, his voice strained as he squeezed Stress' hand. "I was just telling Mumbo about a Redstone contraption I've made, I'd love for you to check it out?" He offered. Grian's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Ooh, that sounds fun, when will it be ready?"

"Next week." Iskall muttered, he knew what he was saying.

"That's fantastic, I'll pop over then." He nodded enthusiastically. Stress let out a small whimper at that, Iskall's face crumpled slightly but he righted himself quickly. He nodded.

"We'll make sure to have tea for you." He muttered and glanced over to Stress, he could see that she was about to break down at any moment, he huffed in sympathy before turning back to Grian. "We have to get going now. Take care of yourself, dude." He muttered and stepped forward to wrap Grian in a hug. The embrace lasted a little too long but Grian wasn't complaining. He knew what he was asking of his friends, and to be honest, he sucked up all the comfort he could from Iskall's hug. When the two men pulled away, Stress bent over and pressed a kiss to Grian's cheek. 

"Goodbye, Gri." She whispered. 

Mumbo's heart clenched at the scene, but Grian seemed rather touched by Stress' action. He watched them as they walked away and he could hear Stress begin to cry as they reached the door.

"When's our next guest?" Grian asked, his eyes just as watery as his friends'. 

"In an hour."

* * *

Doc arrived then, he let himself in and enjoyed some playful banter with Grian, although there was something different. Where the two would normally fire scathing comments at one another, here their words were softer, more tender. Doc muttered his goodbye and was replaced with False. 

The two blonds chatted about what False had been busy with and how her relationship was coming along with Cleo. The conversation didn't last long, and Mumbo walked her out. "How are you doing this?" She asked Mumbo quietly, as he pulled the door open for her. Mumbo sighed and shrugged sadly.

"I would do anything for him." 

At his words, False smirked with sorrow, she rested her hand on Mumbo's shoulder and nodded to him encouragingly. "Nothing changes." She muttered. "Come find me, when you're ready. We're always here." She smiled before pulling the moustached man into a hug.

The two barely had any time alone that day, when one guest left, another arrived. Mumbo was almost certain that Grian was relieved about it. Not too much time to dwell on the future, Mumbo suspected.

* * *

The two awoke together the next morning, wrapped around each other, a tangle of limbs and blankets. Mumbo kissed Grian awake and smiled as he let himself drown in those endless blue eyes. "What would you like to do today?" He asked. 

"I'd like to fly." He muttered. Mumbo's brow creased and he sat up slightly.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked warily, visions of Grian falling from the sky plaguing his mind and making his heart clench. Grian smiled and let his hand press against Mumbo's cheek, he guided the taller man down for a soft kiss.

"You can fly, but carry me with you." He offered. Mumbo nodded at that, although it was still wildly unsafe, he was happy to settle for that compromise.

* * *

Mumbo's arms wrapped around Grian's torso tightly, the blond could barely contain his grin as they took off. The wind bustled through his head as they sored through the sky. The bright colours of the shopping district were laid out below them. It was beautiful. Grian gripped onto Mumbo tightly as he let himself remember when he could fly by himself. He always used far too many rockets, he'd fly through the smallest of gaps and perform the silliest of tricks. It was always thrilling to him, another challenge. It made him feel alive. But flying high with Mumbo above him, encircling him. It was so different. It was relaxing. He wished he could stay like this forever.

* * *

The two flew around the different districts on the server, until finally, they came to land outside their house. Grian felt the exhaustion through his muscles, his body trembled. The blond leant into Mumbo, gripping to his taller body for support. The raven-haired man carried him inside and drew him a bath. Grian smiled as he watched Mumbo perform each action so mechanically. His lover, the man whom he had fallen for. The man that meant so much to him. He let the moustached man lift his small body and settle him in the water. It wasn't too hot, just enough to make his skin tingle. 

Mumbo could have cried at how light Grian was, he'd lost so much weight in the short length of time since they'd left the hospital. He knew that it was to be expected, but it doesn't mean that he was any way prepared for it. The small naked man curled up in the tub and flashed Mumbo a soft smile, the same smile he'd given him on their wedding day, a smile of complete trust. Mumbo's heart ached as he took the sponge and began to wash Grian's body meticulously. He was so gentle, so scared that if he pressed too hard, his husband would shatter, float away like dust. Grian, however, hummed and purred under his husband's gentle touch. He preened and leant into Mumbo, getting his suit wet, but Mumbo couldn't care, it was just a suit. 

* * *

After the bath, Mumbo had helped Grian dry off and change into more comfortable clothes, he'd warmed a glass of milk and set it down on their nightstand along with the pills that Iskall had given him only a few days ago. He was happy to get the pills out of his pocket, they'd felt so heavy, so imposing. Although their hold on him was gone, they now stole his eyes as they sat on the nightstand, as if they were supposed to be there. Nausea bubbled inside Mumbo, and just as he was about to slap them away, Grian reached out for him, his soft voice calling his name, begging him to lay with him. Mumbo stripped out of his suit and into a set of nightclothes, he climbed in the bed and pulled Grian into a cuddle, he hadn't noticed that as he was changing, Grian had taken the pills, knowing that Mumbo would never allow him to do it if he'd been completely aware. 

"Do you remember after we first met?" Grian asked. Mumbo hummed and pressed a soft kiss to Grian's temple. The smaller man shuffled so he could face his lover. He gentle reached up to pet the fluffy moustache that sat on Mumbo's upper lip.

"How you were asleep and completely out of it?" Grian continued, allowing his fingers to play with the silky soft hair on Mumbo's face.

"I sang that..." He paused, his breath running thin. "... That song..." He whispered. "I never got to take your moustache away, huh?" He wheezed. Grian continued to touch Mumbo, his hand carding through the soft hair there. His chest tightened and then a soft sense of relaxation washed over him, a cool wave. He snuggled closer to Mumbo and let his eyes fall closed. "I love you." His voice was barely a breath as his hand fell away from Mumbo's face and dropped to the pillow in between them. _I love you, so, so much._ Was Grian's last thoughts as he succumbed to the pills.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for doing this to you. Literally, I'm so sorry. >.> I couldn't help it, I've had this idea for so long and I just had to post it, I tried to save you all, I really did :(
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and a comment :D Thank you all for reading!


End file.
